The Energy Plant/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Energy Plant. Outside the Gotham City Energy Plant * Prison Guard 2: What the? * Prison Guard 2: Authorized personnel only. * Prison Guard 2: Can I see some ID please sir? * The Joker: My card! * Prison Guard 2: Gas! Gaaaahh! * The Joker: Hee-hee-hee! * The Joker: Hahaha! * Prison Guard 2: Must....Raise....Alarm.... News Report * Stacey: Breaking news here in Gotham as The Joker once again plunges into the city Into chaos, this time aided and abetted by a group of less memorable villains. * Stacey: Chad Brookingham here with the details. * Chad: Big bomb. Power plant. Everyone doomed. * Stacey: Thanks, Chad. And we’ve just been informed that the Mayor has agreed to meet with the Joker in the Gotham Energy facility to hear his demands. * Stacey: More on that as it develops. In the meantime back to our lead story, Chad? * Chad: Thank you, Stacey. We’re now entering hour twenty-one of kitten in a tree— Police Van * Officer Dan: Guys? * Officer Dan: The thing with the Joker? * Officer Dan: Madam Mayor, are you ready? Into the Gotham City Energy Plant * The Joker: Madam Mayor! Thanks for dropping by! * Mayor: I only got one thing to say to you, Joker. * The Joker: Well, you better make it fast. * Mayor: Do you like to gamble? * The Joker: Oh, I certainly do! * Mayor: When playing roulette... * The Joker: Yes? * Batman: Always bet on black! * The Joker: Batman?! * The Joker: Get him! * Two-Face: With pleasure! Poison Ivy Defeated * Batman: That’s the best you’ve got, Joker? * The Joker: Of course not! * The Joker: But maybe I relied on the old team too much. As your greatest enemy I need to push you more methinks. * The Joker: So lets give this computer a cold to slow you down. * The Joker: Did you bring any chicken soup Batman? * Batman: Chicken soup? For a virus? Prepare to be rebooted. With my actual boot. * Batman: Boop beep boop boop! * The Joker: Elevator inoperative. * The Joker: Have a nice day. Clayface Defeated * Batman: I got you! * The Joker: Oh yeah? Well, there’s only one problem. Who’s gonna defuse the bomb? * The Joker: It’s gotta be one or the other, Batman. Save the city, catch your greatest enemy. * The Joker: You can’t do both. * Batman: You think you’re my greatest enemy? * The Joker: Yes! Who else drives up to one-up them the way I do? * Batman: Bane? * The Joker: No he doesn’t! * The Joker: Are you seriously saying than there is nothing, nothing special about us?! * Batman: Let me tell you something, sister. There is no us. * Batman: Never has been. Never will be. * Batman: You’re a clown. Who means nothing to me. * Batman: Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta defuse that bomb. Outside the Gotham City Energy Plant * Batman: Please, you’re all welcome. * Male Gotham Citizen: Batman, a few words? * Batman: (SIGHS LIKE A MOODY TEENAGER WHO HAS TO CLEAN HIS ROOM) * Batman: I have to go. * Alfred: Master Bruce, you’re going to be late for Commissioner Gordon’s retirement gala. * Batman: But I was Batmanning! * Batman: Fine! * Alfred: And you’re not going as Batman. * Batman: You are so unreasonable! News Report in Alfred’s Car * Stacey: We’re joined by Superman for his analysis on this evening’s events. * Stacey: Superman, how would you have dealt with your arch enemy? * Batman: He’s not my arch enemy! * Superman: Well, of course, I wouldn’t have to, Stacey, because I banished General Zod to the Phantom Zone. * Bruce Wayne: Pff! * Alfred: We’re almost there, sir. * Alfred: And now we are there. * Alfred: Do try not to cause a scene, sir. * Bruce Wayne: Whatevs! * Batman: Thank you, you’re right, I am handsome. One for you? Sure— whoa! * Dick Grayson: Ms Gordon! Ms Gordon! Thank you so much for inviting all of our orphanage! * Dick Grayson: And congratulations on your new job! * Brice Wayne: Hey, kid. Who was that? * Dick Grayson: Bruce Wayne! * Bruce Wayne: No, that’s me. * Dick Grayson: You’re Gotham’s number one orphan! * Bruce Wayne: Look, can you tell me who that is or not? * Dick Grayson: Yes. Yes I can. But first, let me tell you a little something about myself... The Batcave * Batman: What the— what happened last night? * Alfred: What didn’t happen, sir? News Report in the Batcave * Stacey: Gotham City is still reeling from the events of last night, when the Joker handed himself and his fellow villains over to the authorities, after gate-crashing Commissioner Gordon’s retirement party. The Batcave * Batman: Wait a minute, Joker gave himself up? News Report in the Batcave * Chad: Indeed, amazing scenes. * Chad: And on the subject of the gala, all of us here at the Network would like to congratulate Barbara Gordon on becoming our new Police Commissioner. * Chad: I’m sure Jim Gordon looked far and wide before recommending his own daughter for the job. The Batcave * Batman: Covenient timing. * Alfred: I’m surprised you forgot, after all you also adopted a orphan at the gala. * Alfred: And rather over-indulged yourself with lobster, I see. * Batman: Wait, what was that? * Alfred: The lobster? * Batman: No, the orphan. * Alfred: Ah, yes. Master Grayson. Apparently you agreed to adopt him at the gala. * Batman: I think I would remember— * Batman: Uh-oh. * Batman: Well, he’s getting un-adopted. * Alfred: Oh dear, that will be awkward. * Batman: Why? * Alfred: Because I just this moment let him into the Batcave. * Batman: Alfred! * Alfred: And into your heart. * Robin: Oh! My! Gosh! * Robin: This is the Batcave. * Robin: You’re Batman! * Robin: This is the Batcomputer! * Batman: Hey! Don’t touch that! You’ll trip the security protocols. * Robin: What do they do? * Batman: That. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie